


National Go Fishing Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Camping, Fishing, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Steve Rogers is a Good Dad, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: The Stark-Rogers family decided to go on a family vacation to a cabin in the woods. Along the way, Peter learns a harsh truth
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	National Go Fishing Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 18th is National Go Fishing Day. This is a day to take time from your daily routine to find a stream or a pond and just relax. Celebrate by going out and fishing with friends or the whole family.

Tony leaned against the wall of the elevator, closing his eyes with pure exhaustion. He had to deal with SI meetings all day and the last one, that was only supposed to last thirty minutes, lasted almost two hours.

When the elevator doors opened, the smell of food cooking flooded in making Tony’s tense shoulders instantly relax. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, taking his tie completely off in the process.

When Tony got to the kitchen, he couldn’t help but smile at his husband, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet to some Frank Sinatra while he was cooking. Steve looked up at Tony, a big smile forming on his face, which just widened Tony’s even more.

“Hey, Love. How did it go today?” Steve asks, his smile not fading once.

Tony, on the other hand, when he was reminded of his day, just groaned and sat at the breakfast island and laid his head flat on the marble countertop. Steve just sighed and made his way over to his husband, lightly rubbing the knots out of his shoulders.

“That bad, huh?” Steve asks, Tony letting out a mixture of what seemed to be another groan and a scoff as he lifted his head up.

“We had a guy promote an app for the newest Stark phone and it was going great; all of the investors were on board and the meeting was done in an hour like planned. Then, this one rookie decided to get cold feet and wasn’t sure if he wanted to invest anymore! We spent and extra hour and a half doing nothing but trying to convince this guy to stay and he just dipped out anyway!” Tony rants, huffing out a breath once he was done.

Steve sighed once again, going back to rubbing Tony’s back when an idea popped into his head.

“Hey, what if we went on a trip? Just you, me, and Pete. No work, no distractions, just us in a cabin somewhere.” Steve says, just the thought of it being enough to make Tony relax slightly.

“I think that sounds amazing.”

* * *

“Are we there yet?” Peter asks in a whiney tone, officially losing all the patience he had. Which, was surprisingly a lot for a four-year-old considering they were starting on hour two of their drive to the cabin.

“Just about, Petey. We’re on the right road, so just a few more minutes.” Steve says, the little boy huffing and bouncing with impatience.

Finally, they started pulling up in the driveway of the cabin, Peter cheering when he saw that they at long last made it to their destination. The two men laughed at the child’s excitement while Tony parks the car, Peter instantly unbuckling his seat belt and hopping out of his car seat, waiting for someone to open the door.

“Papa! When are we going fishin’?” Peter asks once Tony opens up the door, running to the back of the car where Steve was beginning to pull out their bags.

“Very soon, Jellybean. We just need to unpack our bags first and then, since it’s close to dinner time, you and I can go out fishing while Daddy gets stuff for dinner ready. Does that sound good?” Steve asks both his boys, knowing that Peter was beyond excited to learn how to fish.

“Yeah, that works. Better hurry and unpack, Pete, so you can Papa can go out.” Tony says, holding out the boy’s bag. Peter gasped and rushed to grab the bag, hugging it to his chest as he ran inside.

Both fathers couldn’t help but laugh before grabbing their own bags and making their way into the cabin also.

* * *

“Okay, Petey, pick out a worm.” Steve says once they’ve settled at the pond, holding out the container of bait. Peter hesitantly picked up one of the wiggling worms, handing it to his Papa.

“What are you doing, Papa?” Peter asks, looking over Steve’s shoulder and watching as Steve began to pierce the worm on the hook.

“Well, I’m putting the worm on the hook for the fish. We’ll cast this out and when the fish see it, they’ll nibble on it and we’ll be able to catch them that way.” Steve explains.

“Doesn’t that hurt the worm?” Peter asks, Steve knowing the tone in the boy’s voice and being quick to reassure him before he started crying.

“No, no, Baby, it doesn’t hurt the worm. Worms can’t feel pain, Honey.” Steve says, which seemed to be good enough for Peter because he allowed Steve to finish baiting the hooks on their poles.

“Okay, Jellybean, here’s your pole. Make sure you’re careful; we don’t want you getting poked by the hook.” Steve tells the small boy, leading him over to the edge of the pond.

“Alright, so now I’m going to teach you how to cast your line out, Pete. And then the fun will begin.” Steve says, going through all the steps with Peter.

By the end of it, Peter understood how to cast, and reel in his line, along with what signs to look for that tell him he’s caught a fish.

“What do we do now, Papa?” Peter asks, sitting down and holding his pole with a tight grip.

“Now, we wait.” Steve answers, sitting down next to his boy.

“Papa, that’s boring.” Peter whines, not wanting to have to wait for the fish to come.

“While that is true, it’s an important part of fishing. All good things come to those who wait.” Steve says, chuckling a bit when Peter huffed in return but ultimately listened to his Papa’s advice.

Thankfully, neither of them had to wait too long, because by the time twenty minutes rolled by, Peter’s bobber started to be pulled underwater.

“Pete, it looks like you got something.” Steve says, standing up and helping Peter reel the fish in. Peter couldn’t keep his excitement in, bouncing on his feet as he attempted to reel the fish in.

“I see it! I see it, Papa! Look!” Peter shouts, pointing at the fish who was slowly being pulled out of the water. Thankfully, Steve had a hold on Peter’s pole and was able to reel the fish in the rest of the way, or else Peter would have lost the fish.

“I see it, Petey. Look how big it is.” Steve says, grabbing the line and pulling the fish closer to him so they both can see.

“I did it!” Peter continues to shout, laughing when the fish began to flop around. “What are we going to do with it, Papa?” Peter asks, watching as Steve began to take pliers to the hook to take it out of the fish’s mouth.

“Well, we’re going to catch more, and then when we do, we’re going to have Daddy cook them up and we’ll eat them.” Steve tells the small boy, making the excitement instantly drain from his body.

“Papa, no!” Peter protests, tears quickly pooling in his eyes.

“Woah, hey, what’s wrong, Buddy?” Steve questions, pulling Peter into the arm that wasn’t holding the pole.

“We can’t kill him! He has a family and friends! I don’t want to eat him.” Peter explains, officially crying at the end.

“Petey, that’s just what happens. We catch animals so we can eat them.” Steve tries to console, only succeeding in making matters worse.

“No, Papa!” Peter cries harder, making Steve unsure of what to do. They had planned for the fish to be their dinner for the night along, with whatever vegetables Tony was preparing to go along with it, but Peter was so distraught at the moment Steve was wondering if that was no longer a good idea.

“Okay, okay, Petey, look, I’m putting the fish back so he can go back to his family.” Steve says, making a show of putting the fish back in the pond, making sure Peter can see the fish swim away.

“I think it’s safe to say our fishing trip is over now.” Steve mutters, sighing when Peter’s tears didn’t stop. “Come on, Bubba.” Steve says, picking up all their stuff before scooping Peter up also. The boy instantly buried his face in Steve’s shoulder, still crying and distraught from the whole ordeal.

Steve tried to comfort the small boy all the way back to the cabin, only really succeeding in getting the tears to stop. The boy was still a sniffling, sticky mess by the time they walked through the front door.

“Hey, Boys! Did you guys have any luck out the- What’s wrong?” Tony asks, once he caught sight of Peter.

“Peter learned that we were going to kill and cook up the fish.” Steve explains, making Tony coo and take the boy into his arms.

“Petey, that's how it works. Just like with chicken nuggets, you have to kill and cook the fish to make fish sticks." Tony says, not knowing that was just going to set the boy off once again.

"We kill chickens?" Peter cries, tears flowing down his face once again. Tony just looked up at Steve in shock, not knowing what to do. He was already in too deep to lie to the boy, but he didn't want to make matters worse.

"Well, uhh, I mean- Pete, how did you think we got chicken nuggets?" Tony asks.

"I thought they were called chicken nuggets because they're shaped like eggs. Like chickens before they're born." Peter explains his thought process. "We're killing animals with families." Peter cries, burying his face in Tony's shoulder. 

Tony and Steve just stared at each other, not really knowing where to go from this. 

"Pete, if it makes you feel better, we can have a meat-free meal tonight. No animals, just veggies." Tony offers, shrugging at Steve who just shrugged back. If it meant their boy would feel better, they would give up meat for as long as it takes.

"No more hurting animals?" Peter whispers, looking through his lashes up at Tony. 

"No more hurting animals." Tony agrees, wiping the little boy's tears away before kissing him on the forehead.

Of course, the whole vegetarian phase the Stark-Rogers family found themselves in only lasted about three weeks when Peter insisted they have dino nuggets for dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Important note:
> 
> So, I've determined that I need to take a break. Just for the weekend! I've been working on this series non-stop for the past couple of months, honestly, and I'm officially burned out. I'm so behind with writing fics and I used to be so ahead of the game but... 
> 
> I'll be back Tuesday! I just have a lot going on this weekend and trying to get the next couple of fics out is going to be extremely hard; especially when I can't get the ideas I had previously to come to me anymore.
> 
> It's just until Tuesday, then I'll be back and better than ever. Sorry if you don't agree or are unhappy with my decision...


End file.
